I'm not going to win this
by Rue-MockingJays-lullaby
Summary: Foxface knew she would have to kill someone sooner or later to win these Games. But she didn't want to do that.


I smile as I dance around in the ruins of the Careers supplies. Somebody or someone had triggered of the mines and now the only thing the Careers have is whats ever in those measly backpacks they were carrying around with them. I find some useful things in the ruins an empty pot, a knife blade some food. I shove the food and knife blade into my backpack. I gatch a glimpse of a figure in the bushes a fair distance away from me and I squint to try and make out who it is. Then I realise its that 'Girl on Fire' the unforgettable dresses, that eleven shes obviously the Capitols favourite. I hear somebody approching the ruins and I scurry away. By the Cornicopia theres a sheer cliff face well thats what they want you to think. When the gong sounded I knew I wasn't going to win. I didn't want to win! To go home to a screaming family who hit you with practically anything if you speak out of turn. So when I saw the cliff I thought.

"What an easy painless way to get out of here."

So I sprinted to it and let myself fall off the edge. Barely anybody noticed they were to busy hacking away at each other. But when I opened my eyes I realised I had landed on a massive pile of moss and right by me was a fully covered cave. I sneeked inside it and opened the backpack I had grabbed from the bloodbath I was amazed at how well I had done. I had water! Enough food to last me for at least a week and a first aid kit.

"I might actually be able to win this thing. And then life at home will change!" I sneered.

Then after a week my food had ran out and I was dehydrated so I found a way back up the cliff and found a source of water. Then I saw the Careers ruins and here I am now. I raced back to my 'den' and laid down in the bed of moss. I heard someone walk past and grabbed the knife blade just in case this 'tribute' was a threat. But after a minute he or she was gone. I sighed what I wanted more was an ally but thats something my sponsors couldn't send me that is if I had any. A few days passed and I desperatley needed some more food I climbed up the cliff and into the forest. I must have been walking for at least a hour before I saw him. I crouched behind a bush. And watched him. He was from Distict 12 and his name was Pita. Or was it Pila? Peeta! Thats it and right now he was harvesting berries when he wondered off I made sure this wasn't a trap and scurried down from the bush. I grabbed the berries and hid back in the bush. I examined them. They were a deep scarlet kind of colour and looked an awful lot like a blackberry. Then I remember at training when I was sorting out the posinous fruit from the edible fruit I got full marks. Then I remember these arent blackberries these are Nightlock. When I was five I was out with my sister Willow and I found the same berries and tried to eat them.

"DONT EAT THEM!" She screamed

"Why not?" I asked. confused

"There nightlock you eat them you'll be dead before they reach your stomach!" She howls

I wont win this. Not without killing someone, something I really dont want to do. I grasp the berries in my hand and slowly count to three then I slip then in my mouth and they slide down my throat. The next thing that happens is horrible and I cant describe to you how much pain I was in. I started coughing up blood and some other things including my kidneys. Then I collapsed on the ground my leg was having major spasms. Then everything went dark but I could still hear two people talking.

"I had no idea she was following me." A boy says

"Shes smart. To smart to not realise that there Nightlock. She commited suicide Peeta." A girl says.

The voices belonged to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

"Kill me." I manage to mutter. I was in pain and wanted to die quickly.

"Sh. We're not going to hurt you think of us as your allies ok?" Katniss whispered, stroking my ginger hair.

She starts singing and everything goes black for me. I hear my cannon fire.


End file.
